


Sixty for Sixty: 60-word ACD Sherlock Holmes Stories (2017)

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: sherlock60, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: My offerings to the fifth round of fics for the LJ / DW comm Sherlock 60 for 60 - a 60-word story for each of the 60 Canon tales. The offerings are being presented in alphabetical order of the traditional 4-letter Canon abbreviations.





	1. 3GAB - The Three Gables: Shingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s a snoop and he’s good with his fists. Cue the theme-music.

“’Wicked to tell fibs,’ as if he ain’t told enough ‘isself,” Susan sniffed. “Reckon I’m as good at findin’ out things as he is.”

 

Steve Dixie stared into his beer. “I could outbox that doctor bodyguard of his.”

 

Tall thin white woman and large black man looked at each other. And grinned.

 

“Harrow Detective Agency?” suggested Dixie.

 

They shook hands.


	2. 3GAR - The Three Garridebs: Poetic License

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their target’s real nickname is revealed.

“ _Bunny_ Evans?”

 

Holmes looked away from my glare. “A, er, reputation for…running like a rabbit when cornered.”

 

I folded my arms. “You could have asked me to join you because you wanted my company, you know. You didn’t have to create a fictional hazard.”

 

He nodded.

 

I pursed my lips. “I hear Simpson’s has a _dangerous_ beef roast.”

 

We laughed.


	3. 3STU - The Three Students: So Painful A Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Victorian-school definition, that is.

My friend read the headmaster’s incident book. “Two lads setting a lower form on fire.”

 

Soames hand-waved. “Good wholesome character-building.”

 

“Four deaths due to hazing last year. An upper-form’s servant boy beaten nearly to death.” Holmes fixed Soames with a stare. “But a student looking at an exam paper –“

 

“Is a scandal from which St. Luke may never recover!”


	4. ABBE - The Abbey Grange: For Harry, England, and Riding Saint George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time, make sure your lover is familiar with _Henry V._

“Come, Watson, come.” Holmes’ voice was low, imperious. A warm hand on my shoulder. “The game is afoot.”

 

I chuckled, not opening my eyes. “Game, is it?” I rolled onto my stomach and parted my legs. “All right, darling, let’s play – but I shan’t be very active as I’m still half asl–”

 

“No, you dolt, we have a case!”


	5. BERY - The Beryl Coronet: The Precious Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look a little harder under your roof, Mr. Holder.

Inventory:

 

One son reviled as a wastrel, the wronged party who defended the family’s honour.

 

One daughter revered as an angel, who fell from grace in an actual wastrel’s clutches.

 

A few stones in a lump of metal, described as the most valuable thing in the house.

 

One man who knows the price of everything and the value of nothing.

 


	6. BLAC - Black Peter: From Hell’s Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like other old salts found out about 221b.

A sailorman stumped into our parlour, harpoon in hand. “I need you to help me find the Great White.”

 

“Splendid disguise, Holmes!” I said. “A pitch-perfect American accent. The false peg-leg’s a nice touch.”

 

“What was that, Watson?” came Holmes’ voice from his room.

 

I turned back and smiled sheepishly at our furious client. “Please stop pointing that at me.”


	7. BLAN - Blanched Soldier: Suspension of Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some writing errors are unforgiveable to Doctor Watson.

Watson buried his face in his hands over the STRAND issue, shaking his head.

 

Holmes leaned over his friend, anxious. “Did my use of ‘helpmeet’ embarrass you? Or calling you ‘selfish’ – apologies, Watson, your Jean is a witty and lovely creature –“

 

“Holmes,” Watson groaned at last. “You can NOT catch leprosy from one night’s stay in a leper colony!”


	8. BLUE - Blue Carbuncle: Think of My Father, My Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s more than one way to interpret James Ryder’s plea.

“Oi, Gladys, Sonny-boy is ‘ome,” George Ryder said disgustedly. “So where’s the brass from flogging the shiny?”

 

“I…I hid it in a, a goose,” James stammered. "It...  got away.”

 

Mrs. Ryder shrieked and did her best to faint. “Our Christmas! Ruint! How’ll we bribe the peelers now?”

 

“We GOT you that JOB for ONE reason!” dad roared in between blows.


	9. BOSC - Boscombe Valley Mystery: Ulterior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Morstan didn’t raise any stupid kids.

I got John out the door by confirming his wishes on the matter in seconds; he was off to Mr. Holmes for a few days.

 

I was on the ‘phone before the hansom was out of earshot. “Darling, he’s gone. I’ll be there in the hour. You’re at the same hotel? Splendid.”

 

And soon I was listening to Emmeline Pankhurst.


	10. BRUC - The Bruce-Partington Plans: Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft ponders families and the nature of opposition.

For a little money and power he murdered a decent man, betrayed his country, besmirched his family name, and broke his elder brother’s heart.

 

Water quenches fire. Base solution neutralises acid. Light ends darkness.

 

For a little mental exercise and patriotism he tracked down a wicked man, served his country, glorified his family name, and made his elder brother proud.


	11. CARD - The Cardboard Box: Karma Houdini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Named for the TV Tropes term for a character that escapes punishment.

“Jim sent us, Sarah,” Mary said brightly. “He was hanged today.”

 

Alec Fairbairn nodded, staring at the transfixed woman to whom they’d just appeared. “Yet the one who turned him against his blameless wife escaped punishment.”

 

“Until now,” Mary said, and her eyes glowed white.

 

*

 

“Bedlam for this one,” said the constable as the shrieking straightjacketed woman was dragged out.


	12. CHAS - Charles Augustus Milverton: Nature Abhors a Vacuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone must take his place.

The word spread fast in the underground, and the time was set.

 

The day of Milverton’s funeral a cluster of men gathered in a vile Limehouse dogfighting pit.

 

“You know the rules, you bastards,” growled Sanderson the grave-robber.

 

“Aye,” said Jack Dickerson, the bull-buggering priest-killer.

 

Baby-Eating O’Brian grinned. “Last one living…”

 

“…Is the new Worst Man in London. Now _fight!_ ”


	13. COPP - Copper Beeches: Hunter and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t blame a governess for trying.

He speaks German and French, is a violin virtuoso, has art in his family.

 

I tell him my talents as a governess (German and French, music, drawing).

 

I unpin my wealth of beautiful hair practically into his lap – which has melted stronger men in this time.

 

But his eyes are only for his Doctor when he shoots Carlo, not me.


	14. CREE - The Creeping Man: Old Dog New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a place for everybody.

The well-dressed Englishman had a French accent. “Professor Presbury. I could use a man like you back home.” And repeated the phrase in the Professor’s new language, flawlessly.

 

Presbury stopped grooming the young man’s hair, astonished, and hooted back.

 

“He’ll be coming back with me to my African birthplace,” the man said.

 

Bennett wrung his hand. “Thank you, Lord Greystoke.”


	15. CROO - The Crooked Man: Sir Richard of the Lea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Hood once aided a knight in distress – and was repaid with sanctuary at his estate.

“You had the Army start my pension. Saved me from begging or starving.”

 

Watson barely comprehended Corporal Wood’s words through his blanket of grief.

 

“You knew where to flee to lick your wounds,” said the crooked man. “Old soldiers who’ve lost friend and wife in the same year go where soldiers are. I know. Stay as long as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vignette in my [“Wounded Warriors”](https://archiveofourown.org/series/50164) series.


End file.
